Slide
by Benji's Riot Gurl
Summary: Based on the song by the Goo Goo Dolls. This story sucks.


Rocket Power belongs to Nickelodeon and Klasky-Csupo; "Slide" belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls (Written by Johnny Rzenick). ***Also, in the song, it says "Oh Mae.....", I changed it to "Reggie" just to fit the story.***  
  
"Slide"  
  
A week before Reggie Rocket turned 17, her father, Ray, died in a car accident. She and her little brother, Otto, were forced to live with foster parents. They were not fond of them; the parents didn't allow them to skateboard or surf, and they made them eat gross foods, such as meatloaf and tofu. It was like staying at the Stimpleton's, only worse. The foster parents were serious, snooty jerks whose idea of fun was listening to the Brandenburg Concerto while reading Charles Dickens classics.  
  
~Could you whisper in my ear  
  
The things you wanna feel?~  
  
Reggie and Otto were miserable, and the both of them were sure that they couldn't wait a year for Reggie to turn 18 and take Otto into custody. They felt trapped, with no way out of the formality of their foster family. However, it was a relief that they attended the same school as before. Reggie would spill to Sherry and Trish, and Otto to Twister and Sam.  
  
~I'd give ya anything  
  
To feel it coming~  
  
"I can't take this crap no more!" Otto exclaimed as he tossed his lunch bag containing tofu and escargot into the trash can. (A/N: The family is weird, that's why they pack him escargot for lunch!) "My foster parents expect us to be perfect! Damn, why did Raymundo have to die?"  
  
"Well, at least you only have to wait a year until you can get out," said Twister as he opened his lunch bag. "Why does my mom keep packing me fish sandwiches?" he asked as a disgusted look spread across his face. Otto wasn't big on fish, but compared to what he had to eat the past couple of weeks, a fish sandwich was a sign from Heaven.  
  
"Better than escargot and tofu. Yuk!" replied Otto. His mouth was watering at the sight of the fish sandwich, and he hoped that Twister would offer it to him.  
  
"Ya want it, Ottoman?" asked Twister as a wide smile spread across Otto's face.  
  
"Thanks, dude!" said Otto as he grabbed the sandwich. He took a bite right away, and it tasted like Heaven. Twister didn't understand this; however, he just looked at Otto as if he were a moron.  
  
~Do you wake up on your own  
  
Or wonder where you are?~  
  
"I can't take anymore!" Reggie exclaimed to Sherry and Trish on that same day, during her lunch period. "My foster parents are just too stuck up!" She sighed as she opened up her lunch bag to discover leftover meatloaf and deviled eggs. "Eww," she said as she wrinkled her nose and tossed her lunch into the trashcan.  
  
"Whoa," said Sherry, "that's just bogus! What are you gonna do?"  
  
"It's a good thing that I have only a year until I turn 18 and can take Otto into my custody," she replied. "Living with the Jones isn't living at all!" She put her head down on the table as she took a deep breath. "I'm so sick of it!"  
  
~Or live with all your faults?~  
  
Lars was about to sit down with Pi, Sputz, and Animal at lunch on that same day, when he saw Reggie put her head down on the table. Even though he would never admit it, he always liked Reggie. He thought that she was very beautiful, but what he really like about her was that she wasn't one of those prissy girls who would be too worried about messing up her hair to play a game of hockey. She was the complete opposite of his cousin, Clio, and that really turned him on.  
  
~I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide?~  
  
"Lars! You're losing it!" said Pi as he waved his hand in front of Lars's face.  
  
"Wha, huh?" he said, snapping out of it.  
  
"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Pi. "You keep looking over there at Rocket Girl!"  
  
"Yeah, roggul," said Sputz as Animal shot him a look as if to say, "What are you saying?"  
  
"I've never seen her that upset," said Lars.  
  
"Oooh, you like her!" Pi taunted as Lars shot him an evil look.  
  
"No I don't man!" he replied. "I just don't like to see her that upset!"  
  
"Then why don't you go talk to her?' asked Animal.  
  
"Dudes, this is Reggie Rocket we're talking about! I don't care about her! I'm just curious why she's so upset!" Lars argued, trying to hide his emotions. He knew that his friends would crucify him if they knew that he loved Reggie.  
  
~Don't you love the life you killed?  
  
The Priest is on the phone~  
  
Two weeks later, after much suffering, Reggie and Otto walked into their foster home. They both headed up to their rooms to put their stuff away. Their rooms were very classy, with old Victorian rugs on the floor and wise, spotless walls. Otto and Reggie were not allowed to put up posters or keep their rooms messy. In fact, as a chore, they had to vacuum their rooms once in the morning, and once at night. They both lied on their beds with the same thought in their minds. WHY DID RAYMUNDO HAVE TO DIE AND LEAVE US IN THIS HELLHOLE?  
  
~Your father hit the wall,  
  
Your ma disowned you~  
  
That evening, Raul and Sandi made Lars and Twister cook dinner. However, they weren't allowed to eat the dinner. For the past two weeks, Sandi and Raul had begun to drink excessively and started to abuse Twister and Lars. They not only starved them, but Raul started to beat them. They both had to sleep in the garage while their parents sold all of their things and turned their rooms into offices. They made them do all the chores, and jumped down their throats if it wasn't done exactly right. Twist and Lars didn't know how much longer they could take it.  
  
"Hey, dork," whispered Lars. "What's with the Rocket dorks?"  
  
"Shut up, Lars," said Twister.  
  
"No, really, what's with them?" he asked.  
  
"Why the hell do you care?" asked Twister as he grabbed a cookie sheet (A/N: A cookie sheet is like a flat pan that you put in the oven, for those of you who don't know.) and dropped it on his foot.  
  
"I saw Reggie at lunch today, and she was laying her head on the table," replied Lars as he watched Twister hop across the kitchen, clutching his foot. "You gonna be OK?"  
  
Twister put his foot back on the ground and picked up the cookie sheet. "I'm OK. Just hurt a little."  
  
"It didn't look like it hurt just a little."  
  
"Well it's my foot!"  
  
"So, anyways, what's up with Reggie?" Lars asked once again as he took the frozen chicken legs out of the freezer.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" asked Twister. "And why do you care?"  
  
"I'll whomp you if you don't," said Lars. He said it with a harsh tone, so Twister had no choice but to tell him.  
  
"You know how Raymundo died in the car accident?" said Twister. "Well, Tito couldn't take them in, so they ended up with a snooty, high- class foster family, and they can't take anymore."  
  
"That's all I needed to know," said Lars as he began to spread barbeque on the chicken legs.  
  
"Well, you're not welcome!" said Twister as began to grease the cookie sheet. He shot Lars an aggro look.  
  
"Look, dork," said Lars. "Maybe I can help. After all, I am 18, and technically a man."  
  
"What the hell could you possibly do to help?" asked Twister, doubtfully.  
  
"Maybe I can take you, Reggie, and Otto into my custody, and we can all just get the hell out of here," said Lars.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," replied Twister. "But what about Pi and Sputz?"  
  
"They'd crucify me if they knew that I love Re--" he bit his tongue as he realized what almost slipped out. Twister busted out laughing.  
  
"You love Reggie?!?" asked Twister as he continued to laugh.  
  
"Look , what I said, you can NEVER repeat it, dork!" said Lars. Twister then stopped laughing.  
  
"Fine, fine," said Twister as he ceased to laugh. "But anyways, how are we get away without anybody knowing?"  
  
"I have a plan," said Lars as he walked over and whispered into Twister's ear so that his parents wouldn't overhear him.  
  
~Don't suppose I'll ever know  
  
What it means to be a man~  
  
The next day, Twister ran up to Otto at school. "Hey, Ottoman!" he said, "I have an idea to get you and Reg out of your Hell hole!"  
  
"What?" asked Otto as he put his books into his locker.  
  
"Lars is gonna help us! He's actually serious, too!"  
  
"What's HE gonna do?" asked Otto with a 'yeah-right' tone.  
  
"He's gonna take you, Reggie, and me into his custody, and we're gonna go live on the East Coast," Twister replied. "I'm gonna come by your house tonight, then meow, and you two sneak out of your windows, kinda like in Tom Sawyer."  
  
"Lars is gonna take us into his custody?" said Otto. "I'm not sure that's a good idea.  
  
"Well he's getting the legal stuff fixed today. He has enough money to travel and get us a cheap house, I think," said Twister. "Besides, he really wants to help us. He even told me something that I cannot tell you."  
  
"Tell me," said Otto.  
  
"No," said Twister, "he'll whomp me!"  
  
"Please," said Otto. "I promise I won't tell."  
  
"You promise?" said Twister. Otto nodded his head. "OK," Twister began, "Lars is in love with Reggie." This time, Otto just busted out loud.  
  
"Yeah, and Tito isn't from Hawaii!" Otto said.  
  
"I'm not joshing ya!" said Twister. Otto stopped laughing when he saw the sincerity in Twister's face.  
  
"Ya know," he said, "if you're serious, and if Lars is serious, I have a better plan. Write Reggie a letter and tell her that you will meet her at her window at 12:10 on tomorrow night. Say that you will get me at midnight, and I will be hiding in the bushes. Give me the letter tomorrow, and I'll give it to Reggie. However, for real, you meow at my window at midnight, and I'll slip out and we'll hide in the bushes. At 12:10, Lars will meet Reggie at her window, and he'll tell her how he feels."  
  
"Why don't we just have Lars meet her at the window?" asked Twister.  
  
"If she knew that Lars was gonna meet her there, she wouldn't go," said Otto.  
  
"That makes sense," said Twister.  
  
"Now, when you get home from school today, tell Lars the plan," said Otto. With that, the two walked off to class.  
  
~It's something I can't change  
  
I'll live around that~  
  
That afternoon, Twister and Lars were cleaning out the attic.  
  
"Twister," whispered Lars, "I got some of the legal stuff taken care of while I was supposed to be at school. I can afford for us to go to Virginia, and get a cheap house. Then I'll take you guys in my custody when we get there."  
  
"Why Virginia?" asked Twister.  
  
"Because there are good waves in Virginia," said Lars. (A/N: It's true!)  
  
"Cool," said Twister. "Oh yeah, Otto came up with a better plan today." Twister whispered it in his ear for fear that Sandi and/or Raul was close by. Lars smiled as he listened.  
  
"That's a good idea, but I can't tell Reggie how I feel," said Lars. "She's think I was a kook. Fuck, she already thinks that."  
  
"You might as well try," replied Twister. "I mean, you're gonna live with each other; the truth will eventually come out."  
  
"You have a point," said Lars. He paused for a second. "OK, let's do it." Twister then grabbed an old book and tore out a blank page. Lars pulled a pen out of his pocket and Twister began to write the letter.  
  
~I wanna wake up where you are  
  
I won't say anything at all  
  
So why don't you slide?~  
  
The next day, Twister gave Otto the letter, and Otto gave the letter to Reggie. He knocked on the door to her room, and she opened it.  
  
"What's this?" asked Reggie when Otto gave her the letter.  
  
"It's from Twister. Read it, and make sure that no one, and I mean, NO ONE, sees it," replied Otto. He then left to start on his homework. Reggie opened the envelope and read the letter inside. It read:  
  
Reggie,  
  
Meet me at your window tonight at 12:10. Otto will slip out at about midnight and will hide in the bushes, and you do the same. We're gonna run away to Virginia. Don't ask how.  
  
Your Bud,  
  
Twister  
  
Reggie smirked at the letter. He was only 16. How was he gonna get to Virginia with another 16 year old and a 17 year old? Maybe someone else would help them. She wasn't sure, but either way, she had to give it a shot.  
  
~And I'll do anything you've ever dreamed to be complete,  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall.  
  
Reggie, put your arms around me.  
  
What you feel is what you are,  
  
What you are is beautiful,  
  
Reggie, do you wanna get married,  
  
Or run away?~  
  
That night, Twister stood below Otto's and Reggie's windows at midnight. Lars parked his dad's car a few houses down, with the few possessions that they owned. Even though Sandi and Raul took away most of their things, for some weird reason, they let Lars keep his driver's license. Lars hid in the bushes as Twister meowed. About ten seconds later, Otto crawled out of his window, carrying a duffel bag on his back. Twister and Otto hid in the bushes, and at 12:10, they saw Reggie look out her window.  
  
"Twist?" she called. Lars stood up and walked over to her window. She frowned as she said, "Lars, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Reggie, I'm gonna take you, Otto, and Twister in my custody when we get to Virginia," said Lars.  
  
"Like Hell you won't!" said Reggie as she began to close her window. Lars ran up to her and put his arm through the window. She didn't like Lars (though she would never admit that he had a cute face.), but she wouldn't go so far as to slam his arm in a window. She then pushed the window back up.  
  
"Reggie, I'm trying to help here. Otto and Twist are in the bushes. They know that I'm gonna help. And besides, I love you," he said. She looked in his pleading, brown eyes. Not only did she think that he had the prettiest eyes, but she knew that he was telling the truth. She smiled at him as she felt herself not only fall for him, but trust him. He extended his hand, and she took it as she climbed out of her window. As soon as he got down, he carried her duffel bag for her, and they walked quietly to the bushes. They got Otto and Twister, and the four ran down the street and loaded into the car.  
  
~And I'll do anything you've ever dreamed to be complete,  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall.  
  
Reggie, put your arms around me.  
  
What you feel is what you are,  
  
What you are is beautiful,  
  
Reggie, do you wanna get married,  
  
Or run away?  
  
I wanna wake up where you are.  
  
I won't say.......~  
  
Five hours later, they were able to board the plane. Otto and Twister caught up on their sleep. The four were pretty tired, but Reggie and Lars didn't fall asleep right away. Reggie laid her head down on his shoulder for a few minutes. Then she broke the silence.  
  
"Lars," she said, "thank you."  
  
"No problem," said Lars. "I saw you talking to Sherry and Trish, and then when you laid your head on the table, I felt bad, so I wanted to help." She looked up at him and smiled. Then he leaned over, and they shared their first kiss. It was soft and sweet, but lasted quite a few minutes. After they broke for air, she smiled and yawned. She laid her head back down on Lars's shoulder, and the two fell asleep.  
  
~Yes, I'll do anything you've ever dreamed to be complete,  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall.  
  
Yes, I'll do anything you've ever dreamed to be complete,  
  
Little pieces of the nothing that fall.  
  
Oh, oh, yeah, slide.  
  
Why don't you slide into my room?  
  
Slide into my room, and we'll run away, run away, run away~  
  
The four got safely to Virginia, and lived a much better life than before.  
***THE END*** 


End file.
